1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for loading products to a predetermined location after the ends of the products are trued-up, the products having a constant length and being, for example, tubes which are used for the cores of a radiator or heater of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional loading device as shown in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 49-3581 has a feeder continually feeding products along a first path, a stocker having a pair of guide plates forming a second path, which is at a right angle to the first path, a projecting member provided at an intersection point of the first and second paths, and a cam engaging with the projecting member so that the projecting member swings in the direction of the second path. The products fed by the feeder are pushed by the projecting member to enter the stocker, the guide plates of which true up the ends of the products. In this device, the projecting member must periodically swing to feed the products into the stocker one by one, and the timing of the swing of the projecting member is decided by the length of the products. However, if the length of the products is changed, the cam must be adjusted to change the timing of the swing of the projecting member. This adjustment can be carried out only after suspending the operation of the loading device. Therefore, taking into consideration the frequency at which the length of the products is changed, the conventional loading device lacks a high operational efficiency. Further, the conventional loading device cannot easily true up the ends of the products when the products are fed from the former process at a rate of more than 50 m/min.